


Wax Play

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wax Play, mention of autopsy scar on Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 He knows that Jason loves this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 55





	Wax Play

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic seven of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Wax play

“Come on Dickie,”Jason said from beneath him as he straddled him. He could feel Jason’s cock twitching against his naked ass in anticipation. “You know what I like.” He didn’t respond he just picked up the candle and held it above Jason’s bare chest. He could see the hunger in Jason’s eyes as he tipped it over and poured a tiny bit of blue wax near the autopsy scar. Jason let out a hiss followed by a slight moan. “That’s the ticket.”

He kept silent as he poured again this time tracing a slight line enjoying the intense concentration on Jason’s face. He was careful of course to stay near the scar since the region around it was less sensitive to temperatures than the rest of Jason’s skin. He kept it up dripping a bit of new wax every time the last was nearly cool enjoying Jason squirming beneath him. They were both rock hard so he paused setting aside the candle and trading it for the lube so he could slick Jason’s cock up. “Relax Jay we aren’t done,” he said looking at the hungry look in Jason’s eyes he loved the sensation of the wax. “I just want a better seat.” 

He settled himself down on Jason’s cock then and began to ride him. Jason’s hands came to his hips to steady him as he reached over and picked up the blue candle again. He dripped a bit more Wax onto Jason’s chest and was rewarded with Jason bucking him slightly in response as he threw his head back and moaned. It became a bit of a game how hard could he make Jason buck while still keeping the design he was drawing with the wax from getting messed up. He was just finishing the design when Jason bucked in just he right way hitting his prostate and making him cum all over Jason’s chest. He kept riding Jason enjoying his handiwork as he put the candle down he could tell by Jason’s breathing that Jason wasn’t going to last much longer and all too soon Jason moved him off his cock and to the side so he could jerk until he came himself. 

He laid down on the bed as Jason got up to go clean himself off and waited for him to notice the design he’d drawn. “You son of a bitch,” Jason said coming back into the room. “You drew your fucking Nightwing symbol on me.” His only response was to laugh.

The End


End file.
